thrilling_adventure_hourfandomcom-20200215-history
Inventor-y
Inventor-y is an episode of Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars, and part of the 2014 holiday episode Sparks Nevada's "I'm from Earth" Day Special. Audio "Inventor-y" on Nerdist Cast WorkJuice Players *Sparks Nevada - Marc Evan Jackson *Croach the Tracker - Mark Gagliardi *Alvina T. Ardison - Paget Brewster *Little Glass Robot - Annie Savage *Nikolai Nikola - Dave (Gruber) Allen *Folksy Hal (Narrator) - Hal Lublin Guest Stars *Large Glass Robot - Mark McConville *Medium Glass Robot - Bill Corbett Musical Guest *Kai Narezo Plot Sparks Nevada presides over a town meeting at the Nathaniel Johnson Memorial Rec Center, along with Croach by his side. Croach is nervous on the stage, as he's unaccustomed to public speaking. Sparks introduces the woman who invented many technological achievements including the Roomitron Home Terraformer, the Darkbulb, and Robot Fists, Professor Alvina T. Ardison. Ardison, born 127 years ago, claims that despite her advanced age, she looks and feels wonderful as she's had so many procedures to install cybernetics in her body, paid for by her vast fortune. She accuses the town hall audience of all being dumb-dumbs, for not being rich nor cyborgs. She then needs to recharge, and steps away, telling Sparks to stall so she can plug in for awhile. Sparks stutters and attempts to tell a joke before Ardison returns to insult the audience more, telling them to make a lot of money in order to not be dumb-dumbs. As she goes to recharge again, she tells Croach to stall this time. Croach notes that Ardison is "terrible", despite Sparks insisting she's great. Croach stalls by speaking to the audience, poorly attempting banter until Ardison returns to again speak of her vast fortune, hatred for everyone present and demands their admiration. She asks for questions, wherein an old man asks Ardison how much longer she'll be alive. He tells Ardison she's actually mortal, and says she's not a scientist, as he's the only scientist here. Sparks insists the man stops threatening Ardison, however, the man states that Ardison stole his inventions and introduces himself as Nikolai Nikola. After upgrading her cybernetic eye, Ardison recognizes Nikola, who then claims to have invented Robot Fists. The two argue about who invented the fists, and Nikola claims he invented them on a napkin, which Ardison stole and then ate. Nikola continues threatening Ardison, who says she does seem to get a lot of death threats at events. Nikola calls in his robots in order to deal with Ardison. The robots, who are all made of glass, are all extremely beautiful, fragile, timid, and don't wish to harm Ardison or anyone. Nikola orders the largest robot to attack anyway, and he obeys, very slowly, despite Ardison having cybernetic hands. Sparks asks Ardison if she did invent the robot fists, and she admits she stole them from Nikola as he'd only invented them for peaceful purposes and didn't recognize their potential. She also admits she has her goons steal most of her inventions from people who aren't using them as she would, and makes fortunes from their hard work. Sparks tells Croach that now they have to put a stop to Ardison. Croach, who had been telling Sparks that Ardison was terrible all along, insists that Sparks apologize for not believing him. Sparks calls the glass robot off, and tells Ardison that she was recorded while on stage. Sparks now has enough ear-footage to prove Ardison stole her inventions and get everyone who was stolen from recompensed. Croach thanks Sparks allowing things to happen in order to present an opportunity for Sparks to apologize to him. Sparks says this is not what happened, but Croach insists it was. Notes *This episode is a part of the 2014 Sparks Nevada's "I'm From Earth" Day Special. It was the first episode performed during the special. Unlike the 2013 special, 2014's special was two episodes with no interlinking storyline. *The theme song was done in an acoustic guitar only style with the musical guest. Annie Savage, Craig Cackowski, and Dave (Gruber) Allen also sang backup with Mark Gagliardi. The others danced in the background while Croach acted confused as to the human's dancing, until the final verse, when he also joined in the dancing. Continuity *This is the 170th episode of the Thrilling Adventure Hour. *The prior episode is The Adventures of Captain Laserbeam - Poetry Commotion. *The next episode is Down in Moonshine Holler - A Hamlet. *The prior episode in Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars canon is Emperor of Mars (TAH #166). *The next episode in Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars canon is Better Red Than Dead (TAH #173). Production This episode was recorded on April 22, 2014 on Largo. It was released on June 16, 2014. *Writer: Bill Corbett *Director: Aaron Ginsburg *Music: Andy Paley and the Andy Paley Orchestra *Sparks Nevada Theme: Eban Schletter *Sound Effects: Cayenne Chris Conroy Category:Holiday episodes Category:Largo episodes Category:Sparks Nevada episodes Category:April 2014 segments Category:Alternate theme songs